


Sunnydale Tinies

by Ruuger



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Podfic Available, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of bloody-awful poetry about the various ways to die in Buffyverse.  My apologies to Edward Gorey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunnydale Tinies

**Author's Note:**

> There is also a podfic version of this fic available in my LJ:
> 
> http://ruuger.livejournal.com/264710.html

A is for Anya, cut half with a sword,  
B'd be for Buff but bein' dead made her bored.

C is for Cassie whose visions were right,  
D is for Doyle who went 'POOF' from the light.

E is for Eve, The First got her first,  
F is for Flutie and the students' bloodthirst.

G is for Glory whose end came with Ben,  
H is for Hallie whose death saved some men.

I is for "I could not think of a name"  
J is for Joyce with a lump in her brain.

K is for Kendra whose throat met Dru's nail,  
L is for Larry who was smashed by Dick's tail.

M is for Master, Buffy's big slay,  
N is for Nikki and Spike's one good day.

0 is for Olaf, turned into a troll,  
P is for Penn who Kate took for a stroll.

Q is for Quentin when the Council got fried,  
R is for Riley... No wait, he survived!

S is for Spike who both dusted and bled,  
T is for Tara - simply shot dead.

U is for unknown victims of vamps,  
V is for all the vamps killed by our champs.

W is for Warren, skinned just for fun,  
X is for Xander whose death was undone.

Y is for Yorick... well, there was a skull...  
and Z is for Zach'ry whose tastebuds were dull.

**Author's Note:**

> And just in case people are confused: Cassie is the vision-girl in "Help", Eve was the potential The First killed to get closer to the other potentials, Flutie was the principal the hyeena-boys ate, Dick is of course Mayor Richard Wilkins III, and Zachary Kralik was the insane vampire Buffy killed by fooling him into drinking holy water.


End file.
